1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a new and improved bicycle frame comprised of a hollow lightweight panel interconnecting the steering column and the seat column with a bicycle pump built into the seat column.
2. Prior Art
For many years the conventional bicycle frame was constructed from hollow tubular members which were arranged in a substantially triangular configuration. In men's bicycles a substantially horizontal tubular member was connected at opposite ends to the top of the relatively short hollow steering column and to the top of the relatively long seat support column. A second tubular member was connected to the lower end of the steering column and the hub of the pedals which was in turn secured to the lower end of the seat column. In women's bicycle frames the horizontal tubular member found in men's bicycles is angled downwardly from the top of the steering column to a point substantially midway of the seat column to permit easier mounting and demounting. In another women's model two parallel curved tubular members were secured at their upper ends to the steering column and at their lower ends to the hub and lower end of the seat column.
In addition to this main frame, it has been conventional for years to have two substantially triangular frames constructed of hollow tubular members extend rearwardly in substantially parallel spaced apart relation from the seat column to provide a support for the rear wheel axle.
In recent years some children's bicycles have been provided with a substantially triangular shaped decorative panel which fits within the conventional triangular framework formed from tubular members and is secured to the tubular framework by means of clips or the like. Such panels do not provide any support function whatsoever and are solely for purposes of decoration.
With respect to bicycle pumps it is old and well-known to provide a separate tubular bicycle pump which could be secured to the exterior surface of the tubular seat support column.